


Breaking the Long Fast

by godsdaisiechain-60s (preux)



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen, Story: The Adventure of the Mazarin Stone, battenburg, marzipan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5825095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preux/pseuds/godsdaisiechain-60s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mrs. Hudson fixes a special tea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking the Long Fast

Mrs. Hudson beamed goodwill over the tea tray.  Watson somehow suppressed a chuckle at Holmes’s droll expression.

 

The pastel hues and floral details adorning an army of Battenbergs and marzipan cakes contrasted starkly with the test tube holders and withered house plants.

 

“You have been going on about marzipan, dear.”

 

“Of course,” said Holmes, taking a thick slice of Battenberg.


End file.
